


Dark alley

by chaotic_and_proud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dominant, M/M, Magic, Playing with a wand, Smut, Submissive, Unhealthy Relationships, dark alley, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_and_proud/pseuds/chaotic_and_proud
Summary: Percival Graves has a "business appointement" with Credence in a dark alley. And things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my best friend durring history and social studies/political science. It took us way too long to finish (we started literally the day we saw it on a early release party). We had so much fun writing and laughed our asses off (our proffesor was not pleased). Enjoy it, little fucks.

Percival Graves was on his way to meet Credence. He needed to find the source of the power that was terrorizing New York, power so strong it could start a war between wizards and nomaj and destroy their world. And Credence could lead him to it. But to do so, he needed to be constantly reminded, that Graves will save him from his mother and make him a great wizard.  
Graves took a turn to a dark alley, but Credence wasn't there yet. "He's late!" Graves thought.  
Ten minutes later Credence arrived, hands behind his back as he was trying to hide new bruises on his palms. "I'm sorry, I...mother was displeased and...." long pause followed "I can't take it anymore!" Credence cryed. "You have to! For me...for us" Graves spoke as he was holding Credence's hands, healing his palms with a touch. "Trust me, everything is going to be fine." said Graves and pulled Credence closer to kiss his forhead. Credence buried his face into Graves' chest, he smelled like wood and whiskey. In his embrace he felt save and secure, for once. Graves pushed Credence away a little so he could give him another kiss, not so much loving this time, but rough and hungry. Credence shivered when he placed his hand on the small of his back and let Graves push him against the wall. Graves was already kissing and licking his neck when Credence softly moaned "Mister...".  
Pleased Graves tugged Credence's ear with his teeth and whispered: "Do you trust me?...Then turn around." Credence immediately obeyed. The light in distance flickered as Graves started pulling on Credences pants and playing with his belt and finally he took them off. Then he grabbed his wand and started teasing Credence with it, slowly dragging it up his inner thigh. Credence shivered once again and felt goosebumps appearing on his skin as the cause of cold air and Grave's hot breath. Strange energy was growing inside of his body intensifying all of his senses. When he thought it can't grow any stronger, Graves slowly slid his wand into him, easily, painlessly as though it was coated with magic. A new wave of pleasure poured over him, his body shaking in anticipation. Graves lowered his pants and quickly slid into Credence. Pulling his hair and biting his neck, Graves fiercely thrusted, Credence was giving in to his touch and leting out muffled moans.Graves thrusted once more.The energy in Credence's body was unbearable now, and it almost felt like he is going to errupt. It was swirling and culminating in one spot until he reached his climax, then pouring out of him, as an invisible force that send nearby flyers into the air. Credence slowly exhaled. A sharp sound of breaking window echoed in the distance. They both turned their heads, surprised. "What was that?" Credence asked, worried. "I'm not sure. Now get dressed, I have to go." Graves commanded. Finally he drew Credence's chin closer. "Don't let me down, my boy", he kissed him one last time and departed.


End file.
